People are social creatures—some more social than others. We express this socialization through relationships, and we carry it out through networking and communication. Networking can be for both social and business purposes. For example, a person may meet an important business connection or potential client at a conference, seminar or other event. Similarly, a person may meet a potential friend or romantic interest during a night out, or at a sporting event, concert, or other social event.